The Planet of Life
by DazzlingCandiceBiscuit
Summary: Metorlia is a planet of solitude, a planet that has been shut off from the rest of the galaxy. They live in their own time where technology doesn't exist. There is no conflict in their present time. But what happens when the Republic and Separatists stumble upon it? They both have purposes for the newly discovered planet. Who will win in conquering this farm and magic jewel?
1. Chapter 1: The Arrivals

The Planet of Life 1

The days were starting to become longer and hotter, the Kumær River was starting to become shallow as well from the intense heat from Metorlia's hot star, Hvogt. The children would retreat into their huts and stay in there for hours on end playing games of all sorts until sundown when the temperature would finally drop to fifteen celsius. The quad moons would rise and cast their erie glow down upon the open fields of wheat and corn and create a fine silver mist that soon formed small dewdrops on them. Many people would soon retire at night for their exhausting tasks would start again tomorrow in the fields, or possibly in the castle to serve the royal family.

"Goodnight, Adrin! Make sure to water your gazneals! They look like they're wilting!" A young honey blonde yelled to her friend as she walked back to her hut close to the forest and castle.

"I'll see you again tomorrow, Sarah! And yes, they do need to be watered, come with me to the lake tomorrow?" Adrin asked in curiosity of what her friend would reply with.

"I shall, but hopefully we can do it early in the morning. By noon, Hvogt will be scorching the entire plain. We need to be quick!"

"Alright. Goodnight, Sarah Walker of the Skies."

"Godnaght, Adrin!"

Adrin stuck her tongue out at Sarah. Using the Ancient Language was not common, and Sarah was one of the few who was studying it. She opened her door and entered, leaving Sarah by herself. Sarah let herself inside her home as well. She took the five steps down into her kitchen slash living room and greeted her mother and sister.

"Hello, Mother. Hello, Isabella." She said with a smile.

"Hello, Sarah. How was work today?" Her mother asked while washing the dishes in their cleaning bucket.

"Quite well, it was a hot one, though."

"Why not work in the palace then? It's a lot cooler considering you're in a clay building all day with a nice draft." Isabella said to her sister wile playing with a piece of her straight black hair that had fallen out of her braid.

"I'd rather not, I need time away from the entire family, no?" Sarah said with confidence.

"True," Isabella said before getting up from the dining room table and exiting the room.

The sound of a bucket falling and the movement caught Sarah's attention quickly. She looked over at her mother to see the bucket knocked over and the walls beginning to turn into mud.

"Dammit..." Her mother muttered while scurrying to wipe the water away from the wall and pushing the dirt back into place at the base.

"Here, mother, let me help you." Sarah said as she kneeled down beside her and started pushing the mud into the hole in the caving wall. She then closed her eyes and focused on the wet part of the wall. Mustering up some life energy, a green aura started to emit from the palms of her hands to dry the damp earth.

"Thank you," she said as she put the bucket back in its original position. Sarah stood back up and dusted off her burgundy skirt before walking off to observe the baskets of harvested goods.

"How much did we get from Uncle Jamal? This seems more than plenty." Sarah said to her mother.

"He gave it to Isabella and me for helping out Elizabeth today. There's about ten kilos right there."

"Alright then." Sarah walked off into the hallway hidden by the door in the far back of the room. She pulled a candle off of its holder and walked down the ramp.

Their house was mostly underground like most of the other homes on Metorlia. The only room that usually had windows was the first room you entered. Even then, the windows were very small and near the grass-weaved ceiling. The other rooms were usually below the surface and were only accessible by ladder or a descending hallway if you had one. Rooms were lit with small candles as well, sometimes torches depending on how large the room was.

These homes were built for special purposes as well, not just for some neat little design. They served as a cooling system during the warm season and was a heater during the cold. Their design also meant to keep farm land, the roots from the plants would sometimes enter through ceilings and walls, but it didn't cause damage at all. They were also shelters in case of an attack from the tribe in the forest. Hidden tunnels were in all of the homes and linked to the cellars below the castle. They were ideal and simple, it was surprising that these homes were only introduced about two thousand years ago to their society.

Sarah turned to a left at a corner and continued walking until reaching the final room on her right. She entered the room and set the candle down on a pedestal made of gray stone. She then retrieved a rather large bag, the contents being cotton, and started to take handfuls out of the fluffy material to separate from the stems they were still attached to. She continued for hours separating it before tossing the waste into a bag and putting the cotton in a basket. She then scurried off to her room for the night to rest for the next day would require even more work from her.

...The next day...

"Adrin, don't!" Sarah cried as Adrin pushed her into the lake. She tumbled down the small slope and stumbled over her feet before falling in backwards. She immediately jumped up from the water with algae sticking to her robes and skin, a few small pieces caught in her now drenched hair. She looked at Adrin with wide eyes, revenge took her over as she grabbed Adrin's arm and pulled her in as well.

"Hey!" Adrin laughed while getting back up. "We are supposed to get water, remember? Not drench each other."

"You started it," Sarah replied while grinning.

"Yeah," Adrin sighed, "I know." She climbed up onto the shore and grabbed her two buckets. She filled them with water and set them back down before grabbing two more and handing them to Sarah. "Your turn."

Sarah took them from her and waddled back down to the water. As she was about to dip the first one in, she noticed a growing image reflecting off of the surface of the water.

"Um, Adrin," Sarah started as she stood up and looked at the blue sky. The same image was there like it was in the water, except that it was racing towards them at a rapid pace.

Out of instinct, Sarah began to run towards the woods for cover, Adrin right behind her. They crouched low to the ground and watched the unidentified flying object fall into the lake. The water was pushed high and wide in massive waves before they fell back down twenty meters, some of it splashing up at their hiding spot.

"What in the world is that thing?" Adrin asked as she peered over the bushes she was hiding behind for cover.

Sarah looked out as well. "I have no idea, but whatever it is, it is not our ally."

They stayed there for a few moments waiting for the alien to make any movements. A hole started to form out of the top of it only moments later, a man soon jumped out with another man and a young child of some other race.

"Anakin, how could you have landed in a lake? We could've easily skimmed over it and landed in that field!" The one with the light brown beard yelled at the brunette, whom seemed to be known as Anakin.

"I'm sorry, Master. I didn't know what to do since our engine is shot. Those stupid droids hit the tail of the Twilight, without the tail, we won't be able to fly correctly." Anakin told his master.

Silence grew between them with a bit more bickering. Not sure of what to do, Sarah stepped out of her hiding place and headed towards them.

"Sarah, what are you doing?" Adrin called out, still quiet enough to where only Sarah could hear.

"I'm going to talk to them, it's the only way to know who they are. They ask didn't chose to come here if you heard them fighting, they got attacked and had to land."

Adrin stayed silent after that while Sarah went back to walking towards the three visitors. As she got nearer, she could tell more about them. The one man, Anakin, had messy brown hair and pale skin, a scar decorated his right eye as well. It was obvious he was similar to a Metorlian, but she wasn't sure if he had their abilities. The next man seemed a bit shorter than him with light brown hair with a beard to compliment it, he also seemed to appear as a Metorlian with his physical appearance. The third, and youngest, seemed to be a female. She had more of a tan skin tone and horns replacing where her hair should have been, the three horns were purple and white stripped, there were also little pieces of jewelry accenting them as well.

"Um, excuse me," Sarah said quietly, a little uncertain still.

"Anakin, we have even more work now! We have to get the ship out of the water before we can even start repairs, then we have to find materials here in order to fix the ship."

"Um, excu-"

"I'm sorry, Master. I'm not a miracle worker, okay? Don't push so much onto me. I already have to watch Ahsoka and make sure she's not doing something that will cause even more issues."

"Hey, don't go bringing me into this, Master!" The girl yelled at Anakin.

"Anakin, you really need to-"

"Hey, you three, who are you and what are you doing here?" Sarah yelled.

They all turned to her after hearing her yell. They looked a little shaken, they didn't expect there to be intelligent life on this planet.

"Well, will you please answer my question?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am. We didn't mean to intrude on your home. We sort of... Crash landed." The elder of the three spoke.

"I see that. Now, who are you?"

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, this is my former apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, and his student, Ahsoka Tano."

Sarah nodded while observing the three of them again. This time she noticed they all had a similar device on their belts, the cylinders of metal all varying in shape and design.

"What are those on your belts? Contractable staffs of some sort?"

"These?" Anakin pulled his off to show her, he flicked a small switch on it and a blue blade illuminated from it. "They are lightsabers. All Jedi use them in combat." He then turned it off when Obi-Wan glared at him.

"We are sorry for the intrusion, we mean no harm whatsoever." Obi-Wan said while jumping down to the ground, he stood about seven centimeters taller than her. Anakin and Ashoka also jumped down, Anakin being a bit taller than Obi-Wan and Ahsoka being almost ten centimeters shorter than the elder gentlemen.

"I understand that. It's just that my people have never met outsiders. We knew that there was possible life out there, but we do not have the technology to do so." Sarah spoke.

"That's understandable, but humans evolve quickly. You should be able to soon." Obi-Wan commented. He then looked behind her and raised his eyebrow. "What is that woman doing behind you?"

Sarah turned around and sighed. Adrin was freaking out, she was acting as if she was terrified.

"Adrin, it's fine. Come over here." Sarah motioned for Adrin to come closer for in which she did.

"You about just gave me a heart attack! I thought you were going to die or something!" Adrin yelled at Sarah before turning to the three visitors. "And who are you calling human? We have no idea what that means if you're trying to insult us. We are Metrolians, nature wielders, a race that can use magic for basic means! And I don't think a human, or whatever you call it, can endure our type of labor requirements!"

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I didn't mean to offend anyone. I only assumed you were human."

"Well, what are humans exactly, then?" Adrin asked in a snotty tone while placing her hands on her hips.

"We are similar to you guys in many ways, except that we only have the normal attributes which don't include magic or major stamina usage. And nature usage, well, some of us -and many other species- can use a power known as the force. It is something every Jedi must know how to use."

"Ah, so that's the difference between our races then." Adrin said to herself.

"Now, if you don't mind me asking," Obi-Wan began as he turned back to Sarah. "We are stuck on your planet until we can get a rescue to come get us or if your people could be so kind and help us repair our ship."

"I'm sorry, we are not that advanced yet. With how our lifestyle is, the most advanced thing we have is our weapons. They run on our powers to work, the energy then runs through it to give an arrow more force or to electrocute an opponent when the metal blade collides with theirs."

"Ah, then we will have to call for a rescue team. In the meantime, would you be able to help us with our stay?"

"It should be fine, you just have to explain this to the king and he should be fine with it." Sarah replied to him.

"Thank you so much." Obi-Wan thanked her while bowing in gratitude.

"We should head back, then. Adrin, could you please refill the buckets and hand two of them to me?"

"Of course," Adrin scurried over to where the buckets had been beaten by the water and filled them with water quickly. She gave two to Sarah as they headed back, the three Jedi cooling right behind them.


	2. Chapter 2: Knowing the Akbår's Abilities

The Planet of Life 2

"So that's what's going on?" The king said while pulling a little on his black beard.

"Yes, once they come, we will leave your planet in peace. If there's anything you require, just let us know." Obi-Wan said as he stood up from the stone table he was sitting at.

Jamal stood up as well while still keeping his gaze fixed on the Jedi in front of him. "Thank you for your offers, but we do not ask anything of you. I promise that my people and I can defend ourselves."

"Then I can't wait to see the day when my comrades and I can finally see your men in action."

Jamal chuckled. "We have rooms here for your stay. These ladies right here can direct you to them." He gestured towards two women wearing dark green robes, their dark hair was pulled back into moss-colored veils connected to their cloaks. The three Jedi followed them as they walked out of the room and down the hallway. A few minutes passed as they kept walking deeper and deeper into the castle.

"Hey, where exactly are we going?" Anakin blurted out as he looked at his surroundings. The windows were gone, the only light now coming from the torches on the stone walls.

"Anakin, don't be so rude," Obi-Wan patronized him. "We are guests here, I don't think it's wise to act out."

"Well, have you looked around? We are going underground!"

"I know, I'm a bit unsure of it myself. But it's best just to go with it."

"Could it possibly be because this is how their homes are structured?" Ahsoka asked. "I noticed that the rooms on the second floor and ground floor had no bedrooms. It could be that they place their sleeping chambers below the planet's surface."

"That's very observant, good job, Ahsoka." Obi-Wan complimented her. "There's your answer, Anakin. Hopefully a little dirt doesn't scare you."

"Ha, ha, very funny, master." Anakin replied, rolling his eyes as he did so.

"Your rooms are right here." One of the women spoke as she opened a heavy door, the other opening another.

"Only two?" Anakin asked.

"There is another one right behind me," the younger girl spoke. "I just can't hold both of them open."

"Why thank you so much, you to have been very kind." Obi-Wan tilted his head as he thanked them.

"You're welcome." They both said in unison as the Jedi approached their rooms. They then left as they went back to the ground level for other chores.

"Talk about strange," Anakin muttered.

"Excuse me?" Obi-Wan asked, stopping in the doorway and turning around towards Anakin.

"This planet, it's so different from the rest. There seems to be some strange aura here. The people as well, they all seem... In sync."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, they just seem to be in order and know how the person next to them will act in the next minute. Plus, I've been wondering about what that one girl said earlier."

"What-?"

"That Adrin girl, or at least a really short woman, she said something about nature abilities and being able to use magic. Could these people be using the force, but they are using it in a different way, a way that we do not know about?"

"It could be, but it could also just be an attribute that they have, remember that." Obi-Wan replied before entering his room, the door slowly closing behind him. Anakin followed his actions, but stopped once he heard grunts and the strains of metal on wood. Looking over at Ahsoka, he saw her fighting to get the door open.

"Are you having troubles opening a door, Snips?" He laughed at her.

"Hey, you try opening the door. It's too heavy!" Ahsoka cried.

Anakin sighed as he walked over to her door and pulled on the handle, the door's weight yanking back on his arm. "How is this so heavy?!" He yelled as he placed a foot on the wall and yanked on the door with both hands.

"I tried that, it won't work." Ashoka stated.

"Shut up, I'll find a way to open it." Anakin muttered.

He continued to struggle as Ahsoka stood there, boredom starting to overcome her. She looked at her feet as Anakin struggled to move the door more than five centimeters. She pointed her finger at a tiny pebble and flicked it away with the force. The single action reminding her of it. Looking back up, she pulled on the door with the invisible force and opened it wide.

Anakin fell backwards and sighed in relief. "I did it!"

"No, you didn't. I did," Ahsoka said as she entered her room. "Goodnight, Master. Have fun getting into your room!" And with that, the door closed.

"How did she-?" Then it hit him. "Oh my gosh... How am I so stupid?!" Going back to his door, he opened it with the force and entered inside.

Now another question hit him. 'How were these women able to open them? They were small and looked like they couldn't even pick up a three-year-old because of how frail they were. What's with these Metorlians and their abilities?!' He wouldn't be able to understand it until he knew.

..In the Metorlian Village..

"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow morning, mother!" Sarah waved as she left her home. Three men stood not that far away, all of them in light armor. Two of the men wore crystal-like swords, a silver-blue light shining in the center of the clear material. The other had a bow in his fist, the wood painted a bright green while the engravings shown in the night with a yellow-green glow.

All of them looked young, the shortest bearing a baby face with dark brown eyes, short and messy burgundy hair covering his white scalp. The one in the center, also the tallest, had a narrow face, his forest green eyes angled and cat-like, his long black hair tied back into a low ponytail. The third man was of average height, his gray eyes and ginger red hair complimentined his square face.

"Sarah, are you ready to train those new students?" The red head asked, his voice being soft but edgy.

"Yes, I am. The seekers are mine for the night, it's best if they learn speed in order to find their prey fast."

"Very well, I'll take the shooters so they can learn to shoot and not miss their target." The tall one said. "Frederik, Vickson, you two can handle the students going into the military, right?"

"Yes, we can," the brunette said. "Frederik, come on." He waved Frederik, the red head, to follow him. Sarah and the other man being the only ones left.

"Ready for the trouble these kids will cause, Dannice?" She asked him.

"Yep, there's always going to be that kid who shoots himself in the hand," he laughed.

Sarah laughed as well as they both headed towards the training grounds. "Or the girls end up crying over their wrecked hair."

"Oh, yes. That is sure a stir. I still remember our class, remember Clanicé?"

"The girl who didn't want to run or climb? Yes, I do."

"She was a hoot, everyone was laughing at her."

"They were, if you're going into a hunting or military career, you aren't supposed to worry about looks." Sarah stated.

"Then why did you?" Dannice asked while stopping.

Sarah stopped as well, a confused look on her face. "What are you talking about? I never did that."

"Then why do you explain why you're the only girl who has stayed beautiful while hunting?"

Sarah, being oblivious of Dannice's attempts of flirting, just replied with a blunt answer. "I pay attention to my orders, I don't wear my hair down, and I know where to hide when an enemy is coming near."

"Oh, you truly are the best at seeking, aren't you?"

"I'm not sure, I'm pretty sure I'm better in the hunting category."

"Oh, really?" Dannice asked, a mocking tone starting to melt into his words. "I bet you can't hit ten Hvanglings while they're still in the air."

"I bet I can hit twenty of them, and only with twenty shots. One for each bird, no misses at all." Sarah snapped back at him.

"Then let's test it. Tomorrow morning at dawn, both of us will meet at Elvick's End and try to hit as many Hvanglings as possible." Dannice said, a smirk now stuck on his face.

"Whoever wins gets to keep the feathers." Sarah added.

"But your mother doesn't even know how to make a Hvangling Shawl, you lose either way."

"Who said we'd use the feathers for winter wear?"

Dannice just stuck his tongue out before walking on again, Sarah following him. They reached an open area, the soil exposed with no plants to keep it immobile. A group of teenagers sat and stood in the area, all of them in their little groups. They all continued to chat, unknown to the presence of their teachers.

"Ahem," Dannice cleared his throat loudly, many students catching it and turning their heads in his direction. "Welcome back to the hunting class, this week we will teach you about speed and accuracy. Now, boys, you will come with me as you usually do. Girls, you're with Miss Sarah. Come on." He ushered the boys to join him as he took them off to the shooting range not that far away.

"Girls, come over here, I need your full attention." Sarah commanded. All of them listening and walking over. "Since this is only week two, there are still ground rules we need to cover. When hunting, we want to do our best. When we want to do our best, we need to make sacrifices. What are these sacrifices? I will explain them, but I do wonder..." She trailed off and turned her body so she was facing them completely. "How many of you know the policies of the Hunter? I know a few of you have parents who work in hunting for animals and for other wildlife. Tell ME what you know."

There was silence as the girls stood there, a few looking as if they didn't want to be there. No one answered her, not even those who did know the answers she was looking for. Silence stood tall, not being broken by anything, not even the cold and noisy wind.

"No one knows?" Sarah asked as her gaze wandered over the crowd. Tapping her foot and walking to the left, she made her way to the end of the group. "Would Miss Xana like to answer? We all know your brother is one of the best in town, one of my close friends as well."

The girl looked down at the ground, her long black hair covering her face. She spoke quietly, so quiet that she herself couldn't have heard it.

"What was that? Please speak louder." Sarah demanded from the young girl.

"Hunters are to forget about their appearance. They are to sacrifice their favorite jewels and metals, even their most prized clothing." She spoke louder.

"Well said, Xana." Sarah said in a joyful tone. She gave the girl a pat on the head and walked back to center front. "You heard her, any jewelry you wear or special fabrics are not allowed. Same goes for long hair. You are all supposed to put it up in a bun. You will know it is policy, you will live by this as if it meant your life. Take of all valuables right now, put them right here on this rock and then take a piece of yarn to tie your hair. I'm sorry, I have no ribbons for you at the moment, but yarn will do for putting it up right now. Hurry! We don't have all night!"

..In the Shooting Range..

"Good shot, Evan. You're doing great!" Dannice said as he observed the boy's shot. He continued over to the next kid as he readied himself to shoot. A blue mist formed around his arm as he steadied his holding of the arrow. Noticing the mist, Dannice quickly grabbed the boy's shoulder and pushed his left arm down.

"Don't try that yet, Gavin. That's going to be taught in two more weeks. You still don't know how to control the Akbår."

The boy hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to."

"It's fine, I know you didn't mean to." Dannice said to him.

"Sir," another kid spoke up, "Could you please explain the Akbår to us?" A few mutters of agreement started to fly as the kid asked the question.

"Do you guys want to know?" Dannice asked, a smile appeared on his face as he panicked inside. He wasn't supposed to tell them until then either. 'It wouldn't hurt them, right?' He thought as he looked at all of their faces, they all wanted to know. "I guess I'll tell you guys." He said, a true smile bow taking the fake one's place.

All of the boys started to high five each other, knowing they would know about it before the girls did.

"You guys better sit down, though, it's kinda long." Dannice said as he sat up on a pile of chopped wood. He waited for them to sit before speaking. "The Akbår is an old power of our race, the Metorlians, we use it for everyday lives and to even use it as a weapon. Legends say it was a power from the God, Hvogt, the God of the Stars. He gave it to us as a gift for loving our planet so much, seeing us in the fields and slaving away under his star amazed him of our endurance. As a gift, he gave us the power of controlling energy. This power changed our bodies forever as well, we became very strong physically and mentally. We rarely get ill, we can last for hours on end, we can control the force of an object, we can manipulate a plant's growth, and many more things.

"This gift improved our everyday lives, many people using it for protecting plants from bugs and animals and for enforcing their weapon's durability. If you've seen some of our men and women in battle, you see that their weapons have a glow to them, right?" He paused as the kids answered.

"Well, that's the Akbår. It comes in many colors, each color representing that person's mindset. The three most common are blue, green, and violet. Blue says that you have a mind devoted to action. Green says that you are devoted to wisdom. Violet says that you were once aggressive, but are now peaceful. These colors only show what that person is, they don't hold any unique powers, just those granted by the Akbår.

"But be warned, there were four Gods and Goddesses who did not like Hvogt one bit. They saw him as a piece of trash. You guys know of our four moons, well, they created them, but they locate anyone using the Akbår and call upon their little monsters in the woods. That's why we avoid the forests, guys, those things want to destroy us because of Hvogt's gift to us. That's why we have a military, and that's why we learn how to fight. We're Hvogt's chosen people, and he wants us to use the Akbår against the beasts in order to destroy them and their creators."

The boys just stood there in awe, the story making them ponder their place. One boy raised his hand, the motion caught Dannice's eye.

"Yes, Carpenter?"

"They don't eat us, right? The monsters don't eat us, eight, sir?" Laughter erupted throughout the entire group, the boy dropping his hand quickly due to embarrassment.

"No, they don't eat us. But don't get caught by them, they will not let us have a quick death. It will be weeks before you even get close to dying, and by the second day, you'll be crying for them to let you go."

"How come? Was a friend of yours once held prisoner?" The boy asked.

Dannice stayed quiet, his expression turning grim. "More like my own father. Just a day after rescuing him, he committed suicide. The place made him go mad."

Everyone was silent, no one making a sound.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't mean to bring back bad memories."

"It's fine, it was such a long time ago. I don't remember much of it anyways. I was only an infant when it happened. He disappeared two months before I was even born. I had a different father by the time I found out." Dannice chuckled, hoping he could lighten the mood a little bit. He looked up at the sky to see the moon Sömast* almost in the center of the sky. "My word, it's almost midnight! We better get going, don't want any of your parents upset."

They all left to go return to the meeting point. Once they arrived, they saw that a lot of the girls were just lying around and panting hard. Sarah was just leaning against the boulder, playing with a set of Gambly* rocks. Looking up when she heard footsteps, she put the rocks back into their pouch and clapped her hands together.

"Get up! It's time to go back to the village. Grab your belongings and then we will leave. Come on, hurry up!"

"No need to order them around," Dannice said as he walked over to her.

"You try teaching these bunch of lazy bums, I don't know why these girls wanted to be hunters if all they do is stand around and not even try to dodge or hide."

"Well, the females wanting to join hunting or the military are thinning out. Any ideas why?"

"Because of Tyler, every girl wants to become his, so they're trying to get a job in the castle. If only they knew the truth."

"Yep, that would break all of their hearts, though."

"Who cares? The chances of marrying a prince are so small."

"Your aunt did it when she was your age."

"That was only because she was friends with Uncle Jamal's mother and sister. And I know he was interested in her, she's a very loving person. By the way, I'm going to kick your butt tomorrow in the competition."

"No, you're not. I'm going to win." Dannice said as he pushed her slightly.

Getting a bit competitive, Sarah shoved him off in the opposite direction, causing him to lose balance and fall. "No, I will. I'm better at archery!"

"We'll see tomorrow."

"Until then!"

*Gambly* - A game with three stones. Two of them have pictures on them, one does not. The first picture is of a star, the sign meaning you given a gift by the other player if the rock is chosen. The second picture is of a moon, if chosen, the person will have to do whatever the negative result is. If you pick the blank stone, then you are safe from the negative, but don't receive the gift. HOW TO PLAY: It is a two player game usually, it starts off with the two people making the decisions. One person will be the chooser while the other is the deceiver. The deceiver must think of a negative result for the chooser (EX: Wash the deceiver's clothes, run around town with your clothes on backwards and say, "I'm an idiot!") The chooser will think of a gift that the deceiver must give them if they do choose the sun (EX: A sandwich, a pet, etc.) These choices can be simple or very big. Then the game begins with all of the stones' pictures facing down, the deceiver's job to mix them up and to confuse the chooser, they can also prevent the chooser from picking a stone. When the chooser gets a stone, then the event placed on that stone must be done. Then it is the end of the game.

The game can also be used to predict if you will have a good, okay, or bad day. Good being the sun stone, okay being the blank stone, and bad being the moon stone.


	3. Chapter 3: Contact

The Planet of Life 3

"Sir, we've located where General Kenobi and Skywalker are." The clone spoke as he approached Master Yoda and Master Windu.

Windu turned around to face the trooper. "Thank you, Nexus. Where are they, then?"

"They are in some uncharted area, the place is filled with space storms and massive planets. Some of the moons are almost the size of Naboo, the planets being five times their size."

The Jedi there stood in shock, Yoda pondering the predicament. Hearing about a new system was no big deal, but knowing it had active storms, it would take some difficulty in rescuing the trio of Jedi. They still didn't know if the Separatists were still there waiting for another attack. There was the issue of the Separatists finding them first as well, they could already have the three in captivity.

"Send a rescue team, we will. Master Plo will seek for them, he shall." Yoda spoke as he still brooded over the matter.

"Of course, Master Yoda. I will leave with a team right away." Plo Koon said before leaving.

..In the Outskirts of the Metorlian System..

"Sir, we are ready to send down a search team to look for any signs of life on the mother planet of this system." A droid said to General Grievous.

"If you find Skywalker and Kenobi, bring them back." He told the droid. "What they did is unacceptable."

"Yes, sir! A dispatch team will be sent right away." The droid then left.

..Metorlia..

"This sure is boring," Anakin complained, kicking a rock out into the field of crops. "We have no purpose here, why can't the Republic just send a rescue team?"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan called to him from the shade of a large tree. "We have no choice, Master Windu told us they would send a rescue, but with the blockade, they can't at the moment. And if you're bored, why not help out some of the locals? Ahsoka already left to hang out with some of the kids here, you could probably do some exploring as well."

"But there's nothing to do." Anakin stated while scanning the large field filled with grains, vegetables, and fruits. Men and women worked in them, their ages ranging from a young child to an elder, all of them were working together in maintaining the order of the crops.

"They do have a training ground, why don't we go there and learn a bit more about them. Their way of attack and defense is a good area to start. We could teach them a few things, and they can teach us as well."

"Fine."

The two of them left their resting place and made their way back to the village. Once they were there, they went on a new path leading to the military base.

"I still can't shake that feeling either, Master. And it only seems to be getting stronger."

"Yes, I am beginning to sense it as well. I believe the force is here with these people, but it gives them different powers. Just like the Miraluka, they don't have eyes at all, but the force can give them sight. These people have another type of gift."

"And that's what I've been trying to tell you." Anakin said, stopping only moments later.

"Well, this is their military base." Obi-Wan spoke.

"It doesn't seem like much," Anakin said. He looked around and then returned his gaze to what was in front of him. Focusing his vision, he saw a thin and gray arrow coming right at his face. Out of instinct, he force-blocked it, causing it to fly back the way it came. A groan of irritation came from far off.

"Ha! You missed the Hvangling! That means I win!" A man's voice boomed.

Anakin looked down at the ground, seeing a bird just standing by his feet, ready to fly off. It was a metallic-looking animal with it's shiny, ash gray feathers, it's beak was a bright orange, and each wing had an arrangement of pastel feathers at the tips of them. The bird took off, a beep-like sound coming from it.

"I believe that person was hoping to hit that bird, and they shot in advance knowing that it would take off and be hit. Don't thank that the shooter was aiming at you." Obi-Wan said to Anakin, hoping he didn't get angry.

"It's fine," Anakin said with an exasperated sigh. He walked over to what seemed to be a battle arena and looked at the two people fighting.

One was a man, he was of a sturdy build. He had a thick metal blade in his left hand, about half a meter long, and a bold blue aura bleeding out of his right hand and into the air. His oppoent was a woman, she was short, but fit and muscular. She had a staff in one hand, dark green markings glowing against it, and a see-through dagger in the other, the core being hollow and having many little veins branching off of it and into other areas of the blade. It was clear that these two were using some type of magic.

"I think that's what I'm sensing, Master." Anakin said to Obi-Wan as he made his way over to where Anakin was standing.

"Yes, the power is greater around these two, and anyone else who's emitting this aura or whatever it is." Obi-Wan pinches the end of his beard as he thought, he was as curious as Anakin now.

..At the Lake..

Ahsoka sat on one of the weaved matts and watched as a few of the Metorlian teenagers goofed off by the shore. They seemed to be kind people, they asked her if she wanted to join them at the lake and even offered her some food if she got hungry. She looked over at the woods next to the lake, a dark shadow shifting in the bushes. Letting curiosity control her, Ahsoka got up and made her way over to the forest's edge to examine it.

"What in the universe was that?" She asked herself while looking through the bushes. Unknowing of the creature hiding by the roots of the flower bush, Ahsoka kept searching for what she saw. The animal looked at her intently, tilting it's furry black head to the side. It's gaze then dropped down to her foot, seeing the buckle strap a little loose. It scooted back a little before running towards her foot and pouncing on it.

"Gah!" Ahsoka yelped in surprise, backing up and falling down onto her bottom. She was stunned for a moment before realizing the small creature was now attached to her foot and gnawing on the strap of her boot.

"Hey, Ahsoka, are you alright?" A girl asked while running up to her.

"I'm fine, this little guy just scared me, that's all." She said with a smile.

The girl looked at Ahsoka's foot, seeing the animal. "Aww! That's a Rumpfrey! They are one of the cutesy animals on our planet! He seems to like you, or just likes the taste of your boot." She laughed and knelt down to pet the little guy's head. He reacted by rubbing his head against her hand.

"This Rumpfrey looks like a dog." Ahsoka stated while leaning back on her arms.

"Is that what you call your four-legged companions?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, we don't know the origin of the planet they came from though. Many believe it's the same place as where the humans came from. Back then, my race, the Togrutas, were sectioned off from the rest of the galaxy just like you guys are."

"Well, we aren't anymore." She said before getting back up to catch up with a small group of people who were going back to the village. There were still about seven other people at the lake with Ahsoka, though.

She watched as they chased each other through the mud and water. Feeling left out of the fun, she got up and walked over to them, the black fur ball following her.

"Hey, may I join you guys?" She asked as she stood by the water's edge, holding onto her left forearm loosely.

"Sure, but if you go under, then you're out of the game." A boy with shoulder-length brown hair said.

"What game is it?"

"Um, we really don't know what to call it. You mostly have to wrestle someone until one of you go under, then you go onto another person who has beaten their previous opponent and do the same to them."

"Oh, we have a game like this back on Coruscant, the entire galaxy really. We call this game Chicken, but usually, someone is sitting on someone else's shoulders and they fight someone else who's doing the same thing."

"That actually sounds more fun than our version." A girl spoke up. "Noel, we should try it!" She yelled at the brunette.

"Okay, we can try it. But I think it's best if girls are on top, since us men are stronger." Noel said while grinning.

"You're not a man, you're just a sixteen year old."

He stuck his tongue out at the girl before helping another one onto his shoulders. Ahsoka was lent a hand by another kid, he seemed to look her age. Once everyone was set, it was time to begin the game.

Ahsoka cleared her throat before speaking the next four words, "Okay! Ready, set, go!"

..Military Camp..

"How is this supposed to even work?" Anakin asked as he tried to string an arrow.

"Have you not used a bow before?" Sarah asked with a hint of frustration.

"Yes, I have, but this bow of yours seems difficult. I have no idea how to do it with all of these fancy gimmicks on it!"

"They are not gimmicks! That's the design of the bow! Each one is unique, they all have a certain design for that archer's taste."

"Well," Anakin started as he examined the bow. The wood was solid and painted an atroardesiacus blue with whimsical engravings filled in with a bright maize color, the ends had curved pieces of wood curling out far enough to make the bow look like a "W," the pieces were covered in metallic teal feathers. "This bow is a piece of junk!"

"What?!" Sarah screamed in anger. "This is my great grandfather's bow, it has been passed from hunter to hunter in my family. How dare you insult his name!"

"How can I if I don't know it?!" Anakin spat back, almost tossing the bow down in anger.

"Oh no, is everything alright?" Dannice asked Obi-Wan as they watched the two fight. They sat at a table, both looking over at the archery station, seeing Sarah and Anakin throwing insults and threats at each other.

"Anakin is fine, he usually will blow up from simple things like this. So, if you're asking if your friend, Sarah, over there is safe to be around him, it's fine." Obi-Wan stated as he continued to watch the heated argument.

"Oh, okay," he replied with a slightly wavering voice. "It's just, what happens if he were to be smacked?" Dannice asked Obi-Wan.

"Umm, I'm not sure, why must you ask?"

"Because Sarah sometimes gets a bit physical in fights, and I don't think it would be good if they did go into hand-to-hand combat. She might, do something a little brute."

"Then we should break them up quickly." Obi-Wan said as he stood up and started to run over towards Anakin and Sarah, Dannice following right behind.

"You need to learn to not be such an ass, you stinkin' Jedi!" Sarah screamed before being picked up by Dannice, trying to resist, she started to flail her legs and hit his arms that were holding her by the waist. "Argh! Dannice, let go!"

"Ha! It serves you right for not respecting me." Anakin mocked her. A sudden pull on his shoulder caused him to stumble backwards. He turned his head to see a very stern Obi-Wan.

"It's time to go, Anakin." Obi-Wan spoke as he let go of his former padawan.

Anakin turned around to face him. "What did I do? She started it!"

"No, Anakin. You did with the comment about the weapon's design." Obi-Wan said as he began to leave. Anakin followed behind, trying to tell him that he did not start it.

"Sarah," Dannice started, "If I let you go, will you promise not to chase after him for revenge?"

Sarah stopped her struggling and caught her breath before answering. "Yes, I will not chase him." She said while tucking a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Good," Dannice said before setting her on the ground and releasing his hold on her.

Once on the ground, Sarah stood there with her head hanging. "He's gonna pay!" She screamed before running off after him.

"Oh no you're not!" Dannice said as he caught her again. Sarah, once again, tried to free herself, but failed. "You need to control your anger, Sarah. It's not healthy for you at all."

"Oh yeah? How so?" She asked as she crossed her arms and leaned back against his chest.

"Anger causes many things to change in your body, your muscles will tighten, your hearts' rate will speed up, and unnecessary adrenaline is created which will cause both of your hearts to work even faster. It will cause damage and raise your blood pressure-"

"And then I'll have a heart attack and both of my hearts will stop working?" She asked while tilting her head back to look up at him.

"It's possible, but most likely that the heart attacks will cause damage and even cause blackouts. You just need to learn to control it."

"Fine," She said with a sigh. "By the way, you're causing my bun to fall apart."

"Then don't move your head, silly. Anyways, your hair is prettier when it's down." Dannice said with a smile before pulling on the loose ribbon in Sarah's hair.

Looking out at the valley, Sarah saw the sun disappearing from the horizon. She then looked to the opposite side where two of the moons were, one just now appearing over the forests, and the other moon already making its way into the night sky.

"It's getting late, we should head back." Sarah said before taking Dannice's arms off of her and taking her ribbon from him as well.

"Hey! I took that fair and square!" Dannice said jokingly.

"I don't think so, who's the one with the green Akbår?" She asked teasingly while pulling her hair back up and rolling it back into a bun.

Dannice made his way up to her and rested his arm on her shoulders, a light green mist started to snake its way out of his finger tips and started to move in front of them as they walked. The mist thinned itself out and started to turn into a hollow image of a heart.

"I think both of us have it," he spoke before planting a kiss on Sarah's head. "You can rest at my place tonight, can't you?" He asked her.

"I'm pretty sure my mother and sister won't mind." Sarah said as she looked up at him with a warm smile.

..In the Lower Rooms of the Castle..

"That girl has some nerve," Anakin complained as he sat against the wall. He was still pissed about what had happened earlier, and eating dinner didn't help him get it off his mind.

"Anakin, you started the whole argument by saying that bow of hers was ugly. She is not the only one to blame."

"Well, why was she taken away then? That doesn't seem proper when breaking up a fight."

"You don't know of what she does when pushed to the max, and I don't think you want to feel her wrath."

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked, lifting his head off of the clay wall and looking at Obi-Wan.

"You remember those very weak-looking women who opened our sleeping quarters for us, correct?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah, they're pretty strong. Why are you bringing it up?"

"Well, if you had noticed, Miss Sarah is small like them, but she is not what you would call frail."

"What? You saw her when we came here, she was tiny. Only 1.56 meters if I remember. 26 centimeters shorter than me. That's small."

"But," Obi-Wan began, "If you saw the difference between her robes and military uniform, you can see she looks strong with her muscle mass."

"And what does this have to do with those women?" Anakin asked, not understanding the point Obi-Wan was trying to make.

"Those Metorlian women were not fit, yet they can open a door that weighs about twenty kilograms. Are you sure you want to be hit by a Metorlian women who has muscle? Think about the strength she possesses and what would have happened if she had lunged at you."

"So, you're saying I'd be a cripple if I had pushed her any further?"

"Yes."

Anakin went silent. He didn't even want to know about Metorlia's men, considering the women were already strong, the men had to have at least three times the strength of the women. Not to mention the children's power. Speaking of children, Ahsoka had not arrived to the castle yet.

Anakin quickly got up and raced out of the propped-open door and up the stairs. 'How could I have forgotten about Snips? She has to be lost or something!' He thought while racing through the corridors, stopping suddenly when he bumped into Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, are you alright?" He asked a but worried.

"Yeah, Master, I'm just a bit sore. The kids here are pretty tough." She said while smiling about all the fun she had goofing off with them. She then rubbed her arm where a bruise was starting to form.

"Did they cause that?" Anakin asked while pointing at her arm.

"This? No, I got it when I fell. I hit a rock."

"Why would you have fallen anyways?"

"I showed them the game Chicken. They thought it was a good idea to play it." Ahsoka said before walking past him and down the corridor.

"Well, be careful when hanging out with them." Anakin warned her as he caught up to her.

"Why? Because of their strength?"

Anakin was surprised she already knew. "Wait, how did you-"

"I was hanging out with them, and we played Chicken, which I lost every single time. They are strong even if they don't look like it."

They continued to walk in silence after that. Echoes started to fill the hallway, mostly from the frantic scratching of claws against stone. The sound of someone breathing also became apparent, alerting the two Jedi of another presence. Anakin spun around and activated his lightsaber, preparing for battle. Ahsoka followed his suit, igniting both of her blades as well. The noises soon grew louder and came closer to them. Out of the shadows, a small fuzzy hound appeared, its black fur in a matted mess, and its tongue was hanging out of his mouth from exhaustion.

"What in the universe...?" Anakin asked, dumbfounded that the animal could make so much noise.

"Did you follow me all the way here, little guy?" Ahsoka asked as she deactivated her lightsabers and went to pick up the small animal. He yelped in excitement and tried to get closer to her face, only to be stopped by Ahsoka extending her arms away from her.

"Ahsoka, where did that dog come from?" Anakin asked while returning his lightsaber to his belt before walking over to her in order to see the small animal.

"I found him by the lake we were at, he's a playful little thing. He's pretty cute as well." She said as the dog struggled in her hands.

"Um, okay then. But he's your responsibility until we know what to do with him."

"That's fine with me." She said before setting the dog on the ground and walking to her room, the black fur ball following her. "Goodnight, Skyguy."

"Night, Snips." Anakin said before entering his room as well.

..In the Forest..

"Where are we?" A droid spoke as he exited the ship.

"We are on the planet and in the forest, you idiot! We have to find those Jedi!" Another droid spoke while scanning the plants and trees.

"Hey, I didn't ask you, I was just randomly asking a question!"

"Well, expect one of us to answer then, you stupid droid!"

"I am not stupid! My programming is one of the best! You should check yours!"

"I don't-" A sudden growl cut the droid off. "Need... To..." He looked around, trying to find the source of the noise. "What was that?"

"I don't know," another droid said as he backed up into the cluster of his metal brethren.

A sudden movement came from the trees, a dark figure perched on one of the branches. It's amber eyes fixed on the group of droids.

"Um, we come in peace?" One said while raising his hands in surrender.

The creature lunged at them, knocking a few droids to the ground. The other ones aimed their blasters at the creature and started to shoot at it. The animal screamed in pain, throwing one of it's arms at the droids shoot at it. It growled and chased after the few who were still intact.

One droid hid behind the wall of the ship, calling General Grievous. "Sir, there has been a slight issue."

"What is it?"

"Our search party was destroyed by an animal on the surface. We need backup."

"Fine, I'll come down myself if I need to." Grievous spoke before his holo-image disappeared.

..Up on the Separatist Ship..

"Those stupid droids! Do I have to do everything around here?!" Grievous boomed in anger. He left the hangar and walked towards the docking bay, his IG-100 MagnaGuards soon took their place beside him, ready to travel with him to the planets surface.

"Those Jedi scum are very clever at hiding apparently. They won't be for long.


End file.
